


Treat you better

by Vampess



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Drabble, Fighting, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampess/pseuds/Vampess
Summary: Shane realizes that Daryl is in love with Rick forcing Daryl to revel his feeling in front of everyone.I stuck at summaries.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Treat you better

**Author's Note:**

> So i listened the song Treat you better and then seen the Gif below and boom. i have never posted a gif on here so not sure if it works. 
> 
> "https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcRD1l_5ujIvhh89bXRyADqKYGR6G0u54Adilg&usqp=CAU"
> 
> This is an old fic i found today while looking on my hard drive, so decided to post it up and see if anyone liked it enough to have a read :) it is full of dribble drabble hahahah. 
> 
> I dont always write characters to the letter of how they are in the show, surely when it comes to FICTION writing which correct me if i am wrong is what fanfiction is, the characters do not have to written to the letter. if you like it read it if not there is no need for nasty comments just move along and read something that you enjoy more it is as simple as that :)

Shane’s voice was like venom as he spat the words covering both Rick and Daryl in spit. Rick had seen this Shane many times and it was not a pretty sight. He had wondered when Shane was going to snap the whole camp was on eggshells with him and this right now was clearly his breaking point. He just needed to keep what was happening right now under control. Problem was Daryls anger was spilling over, he knew he had his work cut out.  
Part of the reason that this was happening was him and he knew it. He had known it for a while, but he had taken no notice and tried to hide from it. Now here they were in the middle of the farm screaming at each other.

“Open your fucking eyes Rick I see it all the fucking time, the way he looks at you, the way he hangs off your every word, the way he follows you around like a little puppy dog wanting to be your right hand man the way he fucking looks at me like I’m fucking something he stood in” Shanes words pulled him out of his throughts and back between the two men.

Shane didn’t treat him right….

Daryl stared at Shane, his cold gaze fixed on him, a look that Rick had never seen on Daryl. It was like he had checked out, like the hate in him had all come to the surface at once and was spilling over right in that very moment. 

He watched Daryl closely; he couldnt deny any of the things Shane was screaming. The more he looked at him the more he could see he was going redder in the face as if everything he was thinking was being laid bare in front of him for the world to see.  
Daryl was so jealous of Shane it was that plain and simple. He was jealous to the point he wanted to get rid of him, he wanted him gone, he didn't care if he was killed or just left as long as he went. Instead it had come to this fighting while everyone in their group was watching including Lori.  
Shane was an idiot everyone could see that, the choices he made were stupid, putting people in danger most of the time. The problem for Daryl was that Shane had known Rick forever. Daryl couldn't help but think that given the chance without this idiot around he might get to kiss his lips, run his hands down his back, sink to his knees in front of him and swallow him down. With Shane around he knew that was never going to happen he would try and stop anything that would make anyone happy. Something that didn't include him. 

Shane had his chance. Shane knew how it felt to be with him to do all the things with him that Daryl wanted. Yet he still wouldn't let anyone else have that chance, the chance to know how it felt.

Daryl loved that Rick had started to confide in him, to trust him in this fucked up world that they were living in. Daryl was just an ally to Rick and he knew that, but it would never stop him wanting more, craving more from him.

Shane didn’t treat him right….

Daryl was hurting right now and he knew his emotions were getting the better of him. Emotions that he often kept buried deep down inside him, he was fed up with being just outside the circle always kept at arm’s length so he wasn’t surprised it had come to this.  
This pain, the pain right now that Daryl was feeling was nothing like he had ever felt before he would do anything for Rick and he had.  
The need for him was so raw, so deep that he didn’t know what to do with it, all the things he was feeling were new and he could feel it consuming him day by day. He knew pain, had felt pain when that belt would slam into his skin the way it cut straight to the bone, the feeling of the blood as it wept down sticky and wet. He'd felt the burn of running. Running for hours through the woods to escape his father, his tormentor.

He knew that Rick had seen his scars. He hated that he had seen them. It happened when he was wiping the blood from his side where the arrow had pierced his skin. The shock in his eyes as he took in his scarred skin, but not once did he ask where they were from, he was a cop he would have known.

“Will you two keep it down” The low drawl of Rick in the middle of them snapped Daryl back to the present. He could feel his skin burning from where Rick's hand was just over his heart, holding him back from beating the holy hell out of Shane.

Instead of punching Shane Square in the face which he knew he should have done, he was pointing at him, he could feel the strength in Rick's arm holding him in place, suddenly and without warning the words were leaving his lips.

“He’s no good for you Rick, I could treat you better”

Rick's hand on Daryl’s skin was met with some resistance; the beads of sweat had started to drip down his fingers, making his hand slippy against the hunters' bare skin.  
Everyone around him appeared to be moving in slow motion mouths were opening and closing but Rick couldn’t hear any sounds. Everything was a blur. Tilting his head he looked at Daryl and he was met with the most beautiful blue eyes which caught the fire bright reflection of the setting sun. He looked almost not human in that moment; he looked like something untamed waiting for any noise, any word of comfort after his confession.

He continued to stare at the beautiful man in front of him, he couldn't help but wonder why he believed there was anything between him and Shane. Daryl knew what had happened between Shane and Lori of all people he knew. 

He couldn't help but wonder how they were at this point had he missed something. The ramblings in his head were getting louder repeating itself over and over like it was on some sort of loop. The words Daryl had used just then.

Rick was lost in the moment. Seconds passed maybe minutes at this point he was unsure. He just stared lost in Daryl’s hypnotic blue eyes. It was peaceful between them just at that moment. Rick could feel Daryl’s breathing returning to normal becoming calmer the longer they stood rooted to the spot. He was mildly aware that his hand was still resting on Daryl’s skin and he was very aware that he was making no effort to move it, it was like it was glued there, like he wanted to keep it there.  
Rick wanted this moment with Daryl; he had wanted it for a long time just not this public. He wanted it. He wanted to soak up every second of this moment and store it away because he was scared that he would never get another chance to feel his skin on his. The faint noise of people around him was slowly beginning to break through the fog in his mind.

Rick could not get any of the ramblings in his head out of his mouth before Daryl was turning quickly on his heel and walking away, leaving Rick standing with his hand still hovering in the air, the loss of skin to skin contact gone as fast as it was there.

“Yeh, you betta walk away, you fucking rabid redneck” yelled Shane in a voice that sounded as twisted as he was bitter.  
Turning his body towards the voice. Rick found himself flush with Shane his broad chest stretching the shit out of his slightly too small t-shirt that he wore. “Back off” Rick knew that Shane was powerful, strong and very hot headed; he also knew he was spoiling for a fight. Rick knew this situation was not going to end well and as always it was up to him to get it under control.

The slow motion that surrounded him had suddenly caught up; it was loud and made his head spin. A high-pitched voice behind him came more and more into focus as the footsteps got closer to where they were standing. 

“Rick, what the hell is going on, what is Daryl talking about, Shane….. will someone tell me what just happened” The feel of nails piercing the skin on his wrist made him turn his head to face Lori. Her eyes shooting him a disgusted glare. His eyes trailing to where the nails were, nails that he would have once welcomed now leaving him feeling sick as they marked his skin.

Rick struggled to figure out the reason for Lori to look so disgusted with him. She was the one who had the affair and was now carrying a baby not knowing if it was his or Shanes. 

Lori couldn’t deny Rick's attraction to men. He had been open with her right from the start, she must have been dumb to think it would just go away. He was dating Shane at the time she met him and she was the reason for their break up. She wanted him to choose and couldn't cope with him seeing other people. So he chose her.  
Rick had told her many times that it was just sex with Shane never a realationship. They were good in the sack knew each other well it was just sex. Shane was a player who loved men and women and there was nothing and no one that was going to get him to settle down not back then anyways and now he wanted to settle with his wife ironic really.

Rick was always glad that they remained friends. Shane was important to his family and Rick knew at all costs that Shane would always protect them and he did.

“Rick does that dirty redneck really think he stands a chance with you” Shane’s voice carried a thick tone of sarcasm which really made his teeth jangle.

His brain felt like it was ready to explode; he was finding it difficult to string any words together. Daryl had gone god knows where and he was left to deal with Shane and fucking Lori who still had her unclipped nails stuck in his skin. 

“Shane can you keep your fucking voice down please” Ricks tone was more than begging him to give it a rest but with an undertone that couldnt be missed. The wariness on his face showing he didn't want any of this.

As he lowered his head closer towards Shane hoping Lori would keep her god damn nose out Rick spoke in hushed tones. “I'll sort this out whatever this is I will sort it, please Shane just take Lori I need to go and speak to Daryl”

“Fucking Daryl are you serious” Shane Spat out his face turning bright red traveling right to the tips of his ears.

“Yes Daryl, we need him” Rick pulled his wrist from Lori's tight grasp, feeling the skin leave his arm as he did, he winced a little. The eyes on him as he walked across the farm to the clearing of the woods might have well been knives the way they felt in his back. He didnt care he needed to find Daryl. The sun was setting and the woods were no place for anyone after dark.

The sun setting left the field in a beautiful burnt orange colour. If the world wasn’t such a mess you could almost believe it was an evening for barbeque, paddling pools and fun with friends. Even with the beautiful calm colours of the setting sun. Shane had never felt as infuriated as he felt right then watching Rick walk away from him, from the farm, from his wife to follow a dirty redneck into the clearing.

Even being this mad Shane found himself smiling lazily, allowing his eyes to wander over Rick's disappearing body. Noone could mistake the way Rick walked slowly, yet frantically all at the same time. Hips swaying in a way that should be so illegal. His eyes unblinkingly fixed on Rick as he disappeared out of sight.  
There had been nothing between him and Rick for years now but that never stopped Shane from looking at him, he was a beautiful man. He loved the way Rick would catch him and tell him with a laugh to behave. Shane had always looked up to Rick, always believed him to be some sort of hero, heroes save people, find people and look after people. Rick was always the man for the job, but lately this redneck made him weak.

Shane thinks back to when they first got together there was a call out to a bar brawl many years ago afterwards they came together with unvoiced, silent cries, with anger and with a thousand words unspoken, and it’s never changed. Now was no different the anger was still ever present they were just missing the sex that followed it, back then kisses were harsh and touches were raw, undercurrents of pain that never quite reached the surface always stuck in the background. Shane missed it some days he craved it but he was smart enough to know that those days had well and truly passed and they would never be together like that again.

Shane had made bad choices when it came to love and sex he always did for as long as he could remember. He was grown up enough now to admit it. He bounced about from one person to the next the grass was never greener although Shane just believed it was. Rick was always there to pick up the pieces, a bottle of Jack in hand whether it was 3 in the afternoon or 3 in the morning he would be there for him. Rick and his family were the only constant in his life and he would do anything for them.  
Problem was Rick didn’t trust him anymore he made that perfectly clear when he wanted to take Daryl out to dump that fucking kid somewhere instead of him. The fight they had was brutal and at that moment Shane knew he could have and wanted to kill Rick out there in that school playground he wanted his hero dead. He wanted to lead the group as he had done before he wanted to be the hero. They had to fight it out as they had done many times before that time was different. The passion wasn’t leading to orgasms and wet spots but to one of them dead at the hands of the other.

Shane knew he and Rick would never be together again, too much had happened between them. The idea of him being with Daryl made his skin crawl and he would do anything he could to make sure that it didn’t happen. Daryl was not having him; he would make sure of that.  
Shane had no idea how to sort the shit storm out with Rick; he knew he was never going to listen to him about Daryl, not after Lori and now the baby, but he knew he had to try. Rick and Lori didn’t even speak even in the middle of this mess Rick just walked away. Maybe he should focus on Lori and the baby, but he could not let Rick just walk away with Daryl.

No one mentions Rick and Daryl in the camp, but Shane couldn’t be the only one in this group that had seen things, the looks that passed between them, the touches that linger a little too long. Shane believed that Rick had given the redneck too much power. Allowing him to be involved in making important decisions, spending time with him talking about how to make the farm secure. What to do with that kid, evenings by the fire laughing hadn’t gone unnoticed just no one said anything.

The night it happened the night the dead started walking. Shane had tried, tried everything to get Rick out of the hospital not that anyone believed him but he had. There was no time, they were given no time, a few radio broadcasts, the chaos at the hospital was the only warning they had. People never stood a chance. Rick was his best friend and he couldn’t get him out. He couldn't save him and that stayed with him. The guilt he felt was heavy in his heart, he tried to make the room safe so they never found him and without the care needed Rick would slip away quietly. He never for one second imagined that Rick would wake up in the middle of the chaos and walk out of that hospital.  
Shane had to break the news to Lori, to Carl he was just a little boy and now he was without his dad because he is a waste of space and his best friend couldn’t save him. Shane knew the last thing he could do for Rick, for his best friend was to protect his family and save their lives. That would be his salvation, the redemption he needed.  
Yet here he was fighting with this redneck arsehole who had been around two minutes about who treats him better. Daryl knows nothing of who they are who they were together and he needs to realise that he can never take his place.

The low voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Shane, will you fucking answer me and tell me what the hell is going on” Lori was anxious he could tell by the the tone of her voice. The emotion raw as she spoke, he had to tell her, tell her that her husband was dead. Now he had to tell her that he is screwing some dirty redneck.

“LORI DON’T BE SO BLIND” Shane's voice was aggressive and unrecognizable but that didn’t stop Lori.

“Shane please” her voice low and wobbly as if she was on the verge of crying he felt her slip her hand into his. “Tell me please Shane i need to hear it”  
Shane turned to look at her, her eyes scrunched tight in anticipation of him telling her something she really did not want to hear but already knew.

Avoidance was vital to most situations that Daryl couldn’t get out of, so he would avoid it until it went away and this was one of them situations. The hunter was good at hiding and sneaking off when he needed to, shit he had avoided his pa for weeks on end when he was younger so this wouldn't be a problem.  
Rick Moved quickly through the woods there rule kept spinning in his head. “No one out in the woods after dark including you Daryl” they decided on that to keep everyone safe and now they were both out after dark in the damn woods.

Daryl could hear the rule as he walked deeper into the woods but he didnt care fuck the rules, fuck the group and fuck Rick. Daryl never followed rules now all of a sudden he was a fucking saint and being told what to do by a jumped up cop and his sidekick.

The further Daryl walked the blacker his mood. Imagines flooded his head of the group all sat round there little camp fire laughing at the stupid redneck arsehole who has just confessed he has a hard on for their leader. Shane cuddling up to Rick and laughing about how the redneck ever thought he had a chance.  
This was the pattern of his shitty life; anytime he got anything good it always ended. This was no different and soon he would lose Rick, the man he had been getting closer to these last few months. After a confession like that in front of everyone why would Rick want him around he would most likely run the other way and tell him to leave. Rick had given him some meaning he respected him which was a new feeling no one ever respected a Dixon and now he had screwed it all up with his stupid mouth.  
So in true Daryl fashion he was going to stop it before it goes any further and save Rick the bother of asking him to leave. He decided by morning he would be gone. Tonight he will stay in the woods, slip back in tomorrow early, get his stuff and be on his way.  
Avoidance is best.

He stopped, leaning against a tree gulping air that his lungs were screaming out for. He could feel the tears starting to build as he fell to his knees, his shaky legs unable to carry him any further as the adrenaline quickly left his body as fast as it entered. He felt sick the decision he just made will change everything he will once again be alone; he knew Rick would never forgive him, not for this. 

With his hand on his python. Rick walked with the only purpose to find Daryl. The sweat beading down his face, he had not slowed since leaving the camp. The evening air was becoming stale around him and the humidity uncomfortable but there was no way he was going back without the hunter. As he walked the dry ground under his feet caused the twigs to crack and break echoing loudly through the quiet of the wood Daryl was right; he was heavy footed.  
His walk was becoming more urgent the deeper into the wood he got he was pissed about having to chase the hunter into the woods after the sun had set and the clouds turned dark. Daryl helped him make the damn rules and now here he was breaking the fucking things. He was starting to question if he did the right thing listening to him about rules for the group.

The 7 minute head start that Daryl had on Rick was worrying the hunter could disappear quickly when he wanted to, so 7 minutes was a vast amount of time to try and make up, plus Rick hated the woods and was rubbish at tracking as Daryl often reminded him. The memory left him with some calm and he felt a smile ghost over his lips.  
Rick had realised if not admitted Daryl had become his right hand man he chose him over Shane on many occasions he trusted him like he once trusted Shane. Daryl was different in a way that he would never betray him like Shane had.

Daryl was important to him, he took the strain off like no one else did, and Rick wasn’t willing to lose him over a stupid comment from Shane. Rick was actually starting to smile. He couldn’t remember the last time he truly felt like smiling. His heart had just made a leap of recognition, he did have feelings for the hunter.  
Next thing Rick knew he was tumbling down an embankment as his footing was lost underneath him. He tried to put his hands out for support but it was no good, the sharp twigs just cut into them and there was nothing left to grab on to. He landed with a hard bang the wind taken right out of him flat on his back with a crossbow pointing in his face.

“Whoa Daryl it’s me” he managed to wheeze out.

“What the fuck Rick, I could of put a fucking arrow in your chest, why are you out ere it’s late not to mention dark”

He turned to give the hunter his full attention while still lying flat on his back. He couldn't help but notice his eyes glistening in the moonlight, a beautiful blue as Daryl stared down at him.

“Oh you noticed” the tone as sarcastic as was the smirk, he shifted slightly getting comfy as he smiled again at Daryl. “cheap shot i know but it is dark and woods, and did i say dark” he laughed but noticed Daryl wasn't amused.

Daryl’s knees wanted to give way again at the sight of this beautiful man on his back, twigs in his hair and dirt smudged across his face what was happening to him. The control over his senses was slowly slipping more than it normally did around Rick.

“R…Rick” his voice sounded wrecked even to his own ears; he hoped Rick didn’t pick up on it, but who was he kidding Rick picked up on everything.

“Rick, come on man get up it's dark and late we can't dick around out here” as soon as he said the words he wanted to take them back. Instead he stretched his hand out to help his leader to his feet.

Rick let out a shaky breath. It was now or never. Quickly he reached up grabbing the rough offered hand, pulling Daryl down on top of him. He landed hard and it took Daryl a few unstable moments to realise what just happened. With the invitation clearly staring him in the face Daryl couldn't resist leaning down pressing his lips against his leader beneath him. Roughly he took Ricks lip between his teeth, sinking them into the waiting flesh. Rick moaned the filthiest moan Daryl had ever heard sending a jolt of arousal straight to his cock. 

He broke away from Rick’s mouth, trailing punishing urgent kisses down the other man’s throat. The marks were already creating bruises for all to see but he didnt care, he had wanted him for so long.

“I want you Rick” Daryl’s voice was low, almost a growl making Rick lift his head slightly to look at the man above him. His blue eyes were almost black with lust, lips swollen and red. His jeans became tighter as the hunter thrust against him.

Throwing his head back against the ground Rick's voice came out so desperate. “Daryl I’m not gonna last much longer if you keep nahhhhhhh'' The hunter ground into him hard the demin of his tight jeans pushing against his rock hard cock.

“Fuck” Rick bit back a groan struggling to keep his eyes open at the sensation that Daryl was giving him. He was gonna cum in his pants like a 15 year old boy if Daryl continued to use this punishing rhythm.

“Daryl” he wanted to cum but wanted this sensasion to last as long as it could. 

“Shhhhh”

Moving closer, Daryl supported himself on his arms as he placed his forehead to Ricks pressing harder as he let out an inaudible moan.

“Rick” his voice was thick with arousal and need, heat radiating off him; he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer knowing Rick wanted this as much as he did. Pulling Daryl down into another bruising kiss pushed Daryl over the edge, groaning as he bucked his hips hard into Rick.

“R…..ick fuck” he stilled, his cock pulsated as his orgasm ripped through him. He moved his hips one last time making Rick spill just as loud in the quiet wood.  
He opened his eyes looking down at the man smiling below him.

“You ok?” Rick asked quietly, pushing a stray hair from Daryl's face to behind his ear. It was sweet and he worried that Daryl would have hated it. But as he looked up he could see the love in his eyes, the emotions giving away everything he felt. “Seriously are we 15” that broke the ice and had Rick laughing.

“Ric….” The word was never finished before a rustling in the trees caught Daryl’s senses, he was up with a crossbow in hand before Rick had time to think.

“Well that was quite a show….” Shane spat out

His heart felt like it was in a vice, his gut churning with anxiety and sorrow as he followed Rick into the woods leaving a screaming Lori at the edge of the farm. Curiosity had got the better of him; he wanted to see what Rick did if he found the love struck redneck. Shane hated this situation. His emotions were running him and he hated it. He never let them get the better of him. His heart was racing, his palms were sweaty and he felt like he needed to hurt something; it was the only way he could feel half normal these days. Fighting with Rick and making Daryl confess in front of the group was just another reason for Rick to hate him for but he needed it, he needed it to feel something even if it hurt other people.

Shane stopped in his tracks hearing the rustling ahead of him. Reaching for his knife he heard a voice barely audible. “I want you” Shane knew Daryl would have known he was there if he hadn’t been so distracted. The hunter had skills that Shane couldn’t deny but right now the skills were clearly preoccupied.  
Staying just out of sight but enough to allow him to see the show that was unfolding in front of him. Shane leaned against a tree and watched as Daryl grind his hips into his best friend. The noises that came out of Rick’s mouth were filthy. Shane had heard Rick moan many times before but this had something more to it, something Shane couldn't quite understand. Memories flooded him and he wanted to rip Daryl from Rick and tell his best friend how sorry he was and how much he wanted him.  
Instead he stood rooted to the spot watching the exchange. Ricks head was thrown back exposing his long neck. The redneck was running his tongue along his blushed skin leaving a trail of saliva, the younger man beneath him moaning, thrusting his hips upwards.

Shane shifted, cautiously and quietly, the material of his pants pulling tightly against his sensitive length hard from watching his best friend so turned on. He panted heavily, trying to regain control of his desires. He should not be doing this, should not be watching, so why couldn't he stop. Instead he pushed his palm down firmly on his erection willing it to go away, the pressure just fuelled his need. 

Rick hadn’t changed, he still liked it rough, still liked to be dominated. Shane never took Daryl for the dominant kind, in the camp he was quiet and reserved, only spoke when asked something or when he was with Rick. This was eye opening the way he moved on Rick the way he held him down.

“Fuck”

Shane realized that he was thrusting forward trying to get some relief rubbing the sensitive flesh of his traitorous cock, the sound of Ricks release had him spilling into his pants with a feeling of embarrassment.

As his breath returned to normal Shane pushed himself off the tree the noise of twigs underfoot had the hunter on his feet and the leader pointing a gun in his direction. Shane stepped out of the shadows to a pissed off Daryl with his crossbow pointing straight in his face.

“Shane did you follow me?” Rick tilted his head to look at him, confusion all over his face as he eyed Shane. Shane noticed Rick shift uncomfortably from the drying cum, making him smirk.

“I wanted to make sure that you were ok and I found you out here with him” the words were spat in Ricks face as he slowly moved forward.  
Daryl stepped into Shane’s personal space, stopping his footsteps, the crossbow raised in Shanes face.

“What are you now, his personal bulldog because you made him cum”

“Why don’t you just leave” the hunter's voice was low and threatening.

“You would love that wouldn't you” Shane rose his hands in the air mocking Daryl. “If you’re going to use that on me Daryl you better be a good shot you will only get one” the sneer that crossed Shanes face was dark as he stepped closer the tip of the arrow almost touching his chin.

“Well” The hunter never took his eyes off him, the hate he had for this man bubbling inside. If he could let the trigger go he would but Rick would never forgive him and that was all he cared about.

“Whoa whoa” Rick found himself between the two men again. “Fucking stop” Shane landed on his arse as Rick pushed him with some force.  
“Back the fuck off Shane”

Shanes face was dark. Incredibly dark. Not like a shadow across it, but dark of there being no hope at all of sorting this situation out. It was the kind of dark that when you fall into it you just keep falling, you never stop. His jaw tightened and his muscles started to bulge hard and tight.

“Is he what you want Rick” his voice was thick with emotion as he looked at his best friend. Shane knew Rick was never good when put on the spot about anything. “So do you” he waited looking at him for an answer.  
Rick stared in silence at him as Shane remained totally still, his eyes fixed on Rick. Rick swallowed nervously, raising his head and looking up at Daryl who was still standing with his crossbow pointed at Shanes face.

“I…….I don’t know…..I never… I” his words trailer off.

Daryl felt like there was a knife in his gut and it had just been twisted ninety degrees. Rick looked at the floor, his mouth dry, his face full of regret.

“Daryl” he was scared to look at him. “Daryl”

Daryl expelled a heavy sigh like it was pulled out of the disappointment he was feeling, a sadness at being reminded he was second best once again. Daryl was certain that Rick would choose him, especially after what just happened. He swallowed heavily, unable to decide which of the thousands of reactions going through his head he ought to voice first. What came out was less than desirable.

“Fuck you Rick”

Lowering the crossbow Daryl turned and was once again walking away from him. The winged vest started to disappear as the darkness engulfed him. Rick had to stop him; he couldn’t let him leave not again, not like this.

“Daryl please don’t do this again, don’t walk away from this” Daryl turned, walking back towards Rick his face blazing with rage, his eyes were slits as he stared through the man in front of him.

“Why the fuck not Rick its always going to be Shane, no matter what he does to you it’s always goner be him, you will always look to him”

“You best believe it redneck” Daryl didn’t think he just pounced landing on top of a shunned Shane. His fist landing right on the side of his cheek. The two rolled back and forth in the dirt as they landed blow after blow down on each other.

From out of the trees two walkers appeared it happened so fast they grabbed at Rick, jaws chomping ready to bite. The noise of the fighting had alerted them to their presence. Rick was taken down before he could reach for his knife arms outstretched holding off the two walkers.

“Daryl” the name left his lips before he even realised.

They were still out in the woods and it was way after dark, the rule was no one out after dark she hated that Rick had run straight after Daryl, not a through for her, for Carl just ran. The events of the evening had left her feeling humiliated, her husband and the redneck, she couldn't stop thinking as she continued to pace wearing the thin green grass under her feet.

Maggie watched her from the porch swing her movements becoming almost hypnotic. In the short weeks that Maggie had known Lori, she discovered that she wasn’t an easy person to be around. The group often clashed with her, walked away from her, had fights with others over her, the drama around this woman was shocking.  
Yet Maggie couldn’t help but feel sorry for her. Some people would say she had it coming, it was karma, she played Rick and Shane off against each other every day. What surprised Maggie most was Rick staying around her for so long she was his wife she understood that but she was vile to him most days.  
Lori Glanced at her watch, minutes after the last time she looked the hands had barely moved. Her mind was working in overdrive all she could think about was Rick and Daryl how long? When? Who started it? Shane seemed certain there was something between them. What was the point in her trying to fix things, the whole Shane and the baby secret came out weeks ago and they vowed to make a go of it yet he never mentioned anything with Daryl.  
Lori loved hindsight and that was all that was running across her mind right now. Rick had been distant with her the past few weeks, hadn’t spoken to her much every time she went to find him; he was with Daryl now she knew why. She couldn't help but go over every little detail about the last couple of weeks.  
She had been with Rick so long she knew Rick better than he knew himself or she thought she did till this. She always knew about the men, about Shane from the very start there were no secrets between them. She knew Shane was always going to be in Rick’s life; they were closer than brothers so she had to accept it even if she didn’t like it. Rick told her many times that they just fooled around it was a bit of fun. Funny how it doesn’t seem that way now from Shane's point of view.  
Rick had assured her time and time again that she was enough that he would always want her, but she had often seen him in the supermarket or out for a meal looking at the very good looking guys. She could tell he craved the touch of a man that he missed it. The way he made love to her certain things he did made her feel that she wasn’t satisfying his need. She tried to understand but couldn’t so she would ask. Rick's response was always the same to change the subject and make her feel wanted again, she fell for it every time.

So she turned to Shane. At first it was just talk about Rick, about them, she confided her worries, her fears for their future, what she believed Rick needed in his life. Shane told her time and time again that Rick would never cheat on her, but she couldn’t help but feel like she held him back.  
The affair with Shane wasn’t planned; it started just before Rick was shot and put in a coma. After yet another fight with Rick about his lack of affection towards her. Lori stormed out straight into the open arms of Shane. 

“Lori”

The voice pulled her out of her thoughts as a soft hand was placed on her shoulder.

“Why don’t you come inside? I'm sure they will be back soon” Maggie voice was low in the darkness. 

Lori's eyes were dull, the strain showing as the tears glistened in the moonlight. “Maggie what is it about Daryl Dixon that has my husband chasing him into the woods after dark” it wasn’t a question that needed to be answered it was a statement that Lori was screaming out loud.  
Another gentle touch on her arm brought the tears she was holding streaming down her face.  
Maggie pushed. “Come on let's go inside” gently leading Lori inside the house.

“Daryl” the voice rang out in his ears as he snapped his head to where Rick was on the floor. Two walkers on top of him snapping at his skin.  
Daryl didn’t see the punch coming as Shane’s fist connected with the side of his eye, snapping his head sharply to the side. Pain blossomed out from the impact, a sharp sting on the skin and a throbbing ache in the cheekbone underneath.  
Shane left Daryl on the floor and jumped up, running over to where the walkers were covering Rick. He was quick at embedding his knife in its head taking it out. The blow covering Rick in brain matter.

The second walker landed with a thud on Rick as an arrow pierced a hole in its skull stopping centimetres from Rick's head. The shock was apparent on his face as he used his strength to push it off, scrabbling to his feet he rushed over to where Daryl was still sitting on the floor. Daryl pulled roughly at Rick's shirt until he dropped to his level. “Daryl I wasn’t bit, I'm fine” Daryl wouldn’t listen, the fear etched on his face as he continued running his hands along Rick's clammy skin.  
He grabbed his hands holding them tight in front of him. “Daryl listen to me I am fine no bites” looking deep into beautiful blue eyes. “I'm fine” the tone low and loving and sounded nothing like Rick's voice. Letting go of the rough hands he traced his finger over the bruise that was forming on the side of Daryl’s face. The filch under his finger made his blood boil. The voice gritty “Rick I’m fine”  
Helping the hunter to his feet they made their way back to camp with Shane trailing behind. Camp was quiet when they finally stumbled from the woods. All Daryl wants is to get to his tent and sleep. The walk back was tense with Shane following behind the hunter and his leader every now and again he would try to wind them up with some comment. 

At one point Rick pinned Shane to a tree gun raised at his temple, it took everything Daryl had to pull him off as much as he wanted Shane dead; he didn't want it at Rick's hand. Every part of his body was hurting he needed to rest and this was not what he wanted to be doing.  
“Daryl was different. I knew you know I noticed it the first time they met, Daryl threw a string of squirrel’s at Rick, Squirrels can you believe that” She grinned as she recalled the memory. “Squirrels” Maggie repeated a hint of a laugh in her voice. Loris sipped the hot tea Maggie had made her as she continued the story making Maggie smile as she pictured the scene in her head.

“They had so much chemistry, the spark you see when you want something” Lori looked down as she spoke her words trailing off Maggie could see the pain in her eyes. “Shane knew, we talked about it when Rick went to save Merle, a drug addicted Dixon over staying with me and Carl” The emotions in her eyes flicked between anger and love.  
“There was a connection you know Maggie between them, a connection that I had not seen before with anyone” Maggie nodded to show she was listening. “Rick looked at Daryl in a way he had not looked at me or anyone in years” Maggie touched her arm in a comforting gesture but she knew what she meant when she met Daryl after Carl was shot. She believed that there was something between them there was so much love in their eyes when they looked at each other.  
“My feelings haven’t mattered to Rick since Carl was shot” a single tear fell down her red cheek swiftly wiped away.  
“I’m sure that’s not true Lori and I don’t know what’s gone on between you all but you need to talk to Rick”  
Lori got up moving towards the door. “Lori, will you be ok?” Maggie shifted to collect the cups as Lori turned around. “Thanks Maggie i'll be fine i need some sleep and i'll talk to Rick tomorrow” The door clattered as she walked out, she looked out over the fields seeing 3 figures along line the tree line two made there way over to Daryls tent the other towards the house in that moment she knew she had lost Rick forever.  
Daryl shifted slightly the position he and Rick were lying in was not very comfortable. It was hot and sticky and Daryl craved a cigarette, he needed to move but didn’t want to disturb Rick. His head spun a little, this was everything he wanted and more. Rick with him in his tent but the fall out was going to be hurtful. He knew how much this was going to affect people in their group.

Looking down at Rick, his breathing was low and steady. Daryl was convinced he was asleep and deeply, there was a slight flutter every now and then from his eyes but he never moved. Daryl was surprised at how it was even possible for him to sleep, the bed was so small and with his weight on top of him he must be roasting, but no Rick being Rick he looked like a vision of comfort.  
Daryl glanced over at the little clock that sat on the wooden box he used as a nightstand, 90 minutes had passed since they came into the tent; they both must have drifted off at some point from exhaustion.

He couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face as a memory invaded his thoughts. Rick had given him that clock, a silly little square thing with a stupidly loud alarm that took him days to work out how to turn off. The clock in question had hit him in the head when Rick threw it at him full force in the middle of a clear out. Ricks words were “Maybe now you will stop complaining about not keeping up with time” He never realised how much he went on about time until that day he had a lump for days after that.  
He remembered the grin that crossed Rick's face as he rubbed his head too shocked to even respond. He slipped the small clock into his pocket and had kept it ever since, it was stupid but it made him smile. There are not enough happy memories or reasons to smile in the world these days and Daryl liked to keep hold of the ones that meant the most.  
His cheek was still stinging from Shane's punch; it felt like it was swollen to three times its size; maybe he will get Hershel to have a look at it in the morning, he was sure the bloody thing was broken. Moving his jaw to try and loosen it he just ended up sending a shooting pain into his eye.

“Fuck”

The word was so quiet he didn't want to wake Rick. He was scared of how he might react after what they did, what he did to him, would he want this when he woke and looked at him. He was starting to panic, he could feel his breathing becoming shallow, his head was spinning he needed to get out the trembling of his body was going to wake Rick and then what…….

“You’re over thinking, Stop” came a groggy response from under him. Taking the weight on his arms he pushed his body up off Rick dropping his chin to his chest to avoid looking at the beautiful man beneath him.  
“Hey…… erm…..sorry I didn’t want to wake you ill just…..” Daryl’s tone was low and anxious as he talked into his chest.  
Taking his head in his hands. “Hey look at me” Daryl didn't he kept his eyes low.  
“Hey”  
Daryl’s eyes lifted till they found the glow of Ricks staring back at him; he leaned into his thumb as it gently stroked the bruise on Daryl’s cheek.  
“I want this, I want you, only you” Dipping his head Daryl’s lips met Ricks it was soft and very gentle. So much was said with the kiss that no words were needed between them.  
“Jesus” the rasp in his voice surprised him. Rick laughed as his whole body moved as he chuckled.  
Lust disperses from every pore of Rick’s body as Daryl looks down at him. His blue eyes staring deep into his. He was compelling and mesmerizing. Daryl felt like he was under some sort of spell, what was this man doing to him. He’s never scared, he’s not scared, not of anything, but the way he feels right now, he’s scared, he feels like flames are swallowing him and he will end up burnt.

“I said Stop”

Rough fingers pulled Daryl’s head back down to his, devouring him. The soft groan fits perfectly with the moment and Rick swallows it greedily while he explores every inch of Daryl’s mouth. Swiping his tongue across his teeth, the moans needy and dirty. Daryl was lost, his head was filled with Rick and Rick alone as it had been for months.  
“Rick we…..” his voice trailed off as Rick reached between them stroking Daryl’s rock hard cock. Watching as Daryl’s lips parted to suck in some air.  
He let his hand do what it wanted while he concentrated on Daryl’s mouth. With each tug he began to crumble, sweat dripping down his face. Daryl’s body arching into his touch thrusting into Rick's open hand.

“We what Daryl” Rick said with a grin he was teasing him.

“We…..arg” Daryl lost his words as Rick flicked his wrist. “I won’t last Rick…arg”

“Then don't” the gritty southern drawl in his ear was all Daryl needed a couple more strokes and he was spilling his load all over Rick’s hand.

“Fuck Rick”

Rick smiled looking very pleased with himself.

“Oh like that is it” 

Without thinking Daryl dropped his head licking a stripe down Rick’s throat pulling the most obscene moan out of his very dirty mouth.

“Daryl you don’t….”

“Shh”

His tongue continued to trace a line down the crook of Rick’s neck, finding his hard nipple and letting his teeth scrape across it. Rick squirmed under him, the noises that he was dragging out of the man were making his own cock show interest again.  
He continued the wet kisses downwards until he could taste himself on the man’s stomach. Daryl risked a glance up at Rick, his head thrown back against the small pillow a glazed look across his face.

Dropping his head back down he left feather light kisses along the his cock, his lips barely touching the delicate skin teasing with a flick of his tongue.  
He was enjoying the response from Rick as he tried to push his cock deeper into his mouth. His firm fingers holding his hips down making sure he had the control.  
Rick lifted his head slightly looking down at the man between his thighs a mop of dark hair.  
“…what are you doing to me…Dixon”

Daryl smiled, moving his tongue in unhurried strokes, one after another, savouring the taste of everything Rick. His fingers locked around Rick's cock twisting lightly as he moved his hand up and down. Rick slides easily adjusting his hips to Daryls speed, finding a rhythm that works enough to give him what he needs.  
Rick didn’t even recognise the sounds he was making, he just knew he was done. He was lost with this man and there was no turning back. His fingers found Daryl’s hair trying to push his head down further but Daryl would not let Rick control this moment.

“Nahhhh Daryl…. I...” Rick's voice is wrecked, he couldn't find the words needed to tell Daryl what he wanted. He's too far gone, too needy and too close to begging.  
“Daryl…” was the only thing leaving his mouth the only word he could find. He was the only thing in his head, the only thing that has been in his head for months.  
Daryl could no longer hold back, he ran his tongue around the rim of his bulging cock before letting Rick sink deeper into his mouth. He knew Rick was almost there; his movements have become more erratic and uncoordinated. As Rick lifts his body off the bed he’s done, he’s coming hard straight down Daryl’s throat moaning his name out loud and pulling at his hair. Daryl swallows every last drop making sure not to spill a drop.  
Rick's muscles clench under his skin as he rides out his orgasm, a perfect vision as Daryl lifts his head to admire the view. Rick was blissed out twice in the last few hours because of him he couldn't feel any happier. Rick's hair is a dripping mop of curls against the white pillow, he bites his lip to try and hide a smile, and it is the most beautiful sight that Daryl has ever seen

“Daryl, what are you doing to me?” Throwing his arm over his face to hide another smile.

“What the fuck is this”

Daryl glanced up, his eyes meeting the very red, raw eyes of Lori, standing behind her a very pissed off looking Shane.  
Lori was upset, no she was more than upset; she was livid  
Daryl opens his mouth to speak, before closing it again. Instead he jumps up blindly grabbing his disregarded jeans. He knew it was too late; she had already seen everything.  
Lori backed away slowly from the tent and what she had just seen, she was shocked about what she had witnessed. She wanted to talk to Rick when he came back out of the woods, she knew he would be with Daryl she just didn’t realise he would be naked with him.  
She had tried to go back to her tent to sleep but couldn't so instead she got up to come and talk to Rick and she found this.  
Rick had ordered her out of the tent, she saw him glace at Daryl the concern on his face for the hunter. Lori wanted to slap him; she wanted that concern for herself, but she knew that would just make the situation much worse. She could feel the smirk on Shanes face even though she wasn’t looking at him, she could feel his hand on her shoulder knowing if it wasn’t there she’s not sure she would have stayed up right.  
Rick had tried calling after her and Shane, as they moved quickly back across the farm, once, twice but she never turned. He knew it wasn't one of these situations that could be solved with a simple conversation.

Rick had been with Lori many years but he could still never judge her mood. He was concerned for Daryl and his mind kept drifting back to him the further from the tent he walked, he knew how insecure the hunter could be, but he had told him to go get his shit sorted out. There was an undertone to his voice when he spoke it was gritty and low as he pulled on his jeans, lighting a cigarette and walking out into the open air.  
Daryl had to know it was him he wanted and not Lori, their marriage was over; it had been for a long time he just hadn't admitted it to himself. He would prove to Daryl that they would be together, he would sort this out. 

He hated leaving him after what just happened but Daryl insisted that Rick go and speak to Lori, the shock alone must have upset her he said, that was Daryl always thinking about others over himself. So Rick followed after his wife and so called friend. He even managed to make them stop and turn after another dozen or so shouts. And here they were, standing face to face in the darkness of the farm, looking at each other with a very unsettled feeling between them. Shane had done one honourable thing today and continued to walk on away from them both.

"Lori” the name sounded loud in the quiet night air.  
Silence had fallen between them. Well, what else could he have expected? After all, she had just caught him with his pants down and not with her.  
"Lori…… look, I would ask you to listen and not interrupt me but I know that’s not something you're very good at” his voice filled with sarcasm. If he was being honest with himself he felt like he didn’t care, didn’t care what she had to say all he wanted to do was get back to Daryl and she knew because he kept glancing back over at the tent.  
“Lor…….”

Looking at him she spoke for the first time. "Right Rick. So is this the part where you don't want me to interrupt your explanation as to why it was more important to go and screw a dirty redneck then come and talk to me”

“Don’t call him that” Rick's eyes grew darker as he spoke.

“Please….. Lori sneered “What is it you want me to listen to you say, that it was a mistake, and that it won’t happen again that you won’t be seeing Daryl again. Please Rick” her voice was getting louder and sharper the more she spoke. “No Rick that’s not what you are going to tell me because you want him, I’ve seen it, the way you look at him, your concern was for him and the way he felt, not for me, not for us” She lowered her head and moved past where Rick was standing.  
“Lori” Rick reached out for her hand as she pulled it away.

“All you had to do was be honest with me Rick, after all these years that’s all you needed to be”  
Rick looked at her eyes wide and an open mouth, not really sure how to react to her words; he was not used to her being so calm. Rick was torn between so many different emotions and instincts he really didn’t want to hurt Lori. She was the mother of his child and she was carrying another, the last thing he wanted was to hurt her.  
"And just... “She spoke like she was lost for words “I'd like you to know, Rick, that I know what you are thinking right now. I always know what you are thinking. I know I shouldn't have lied to you about Shane but I would never, ever betray you the way you have to me tonight. I might have lied to you about Shane about the baby, but I would never have let you find me like that with anyone. I ended it with Shane the minute I knew you were back”  
“And what Lori that makes you moral, you screwed my best friend and you may be carrying his baby”

They stood face to face looking at each other not quite knowing what more to say. Lori just turned and started to walk away to where Shane was waiting on the porch. There wasn't really anything else to say to each other. Rick knew Lori was hurt but not because they were no longer together, but because he hadn’t been honest with her.  
He continued to stand watching Lori walk back towards the house.  
As he stood he felt a hand entangle with his he turned the smile thin on his lips. Daryl looked at Rick as if he was his entire world, affection in his smile, then he leaned in to press a brief, soft kiss against Rick's lips. Rick seemed to freeze in surprise, and then just melt into it, drinking in the sort of affection that Daryl had always been too afraid to show.

“What about Shane?” Daryl asked with a worried look across his relaxed face, he knew that this was not the end of Shanes jealousy.

“Let’s deal with Shane another day” Rick smiled weakly, wrapping a firm hand around Daryls walking them back to his tent, the day had clearly taken its toll on the strong leader but Daryl was with him to take care of all their needs.


End file.
